Spiritual Awakening
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Yu-Gi-OhInuYasha Crossover! A new Sennen item has been found and it has something to do with a certain Miko. Shonen-Ai warning! Chapter 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! Yes, it's another one of my crazy stories! This time it's a Yu-Gi-Oh / InuYasha crossover. (My first Inuyasha story..yay!) I hope you like!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or InuYasha!   
  
Shonen-Ai warning!! If you don't like, don't read! Simple as that! *G*   
  
Summary: Kagome's going on a family visit to see her cousin. What happens when her cousin is a certain puzzle toting hikari? What happens also when a new Sennen item is discovered? Could it have anything to do with the Miko? All will be revealed.......   
  
"Awakening"  
  
On a beautiful morning in the Feudal Era, we once again come upon a familiar sight. A young kitsune sat watching the two infront of him, arguing as usual. He licked his lollypop, shaking his head.   
  
"I have to go back InuYasha!"   
  
"You're not going wench, and that's final!" The hanyou growled, crossing his arms. He stood infront of the well, glaring at the young miko infront of him.   
  
"I'll only be gone a week. Mama says we're going to go visit my cousin. Then I'll come back and we can go look for the shards again, alright?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"In-u-Yasha!"   
  
InuYasha gulped. He had a feeling of what was coming.   
  
"Sit!"   
  
A streamline of curses came from InuYasha's mouth as Kagome stepped around him, heading to the edge of the well. A few seconds later, Inuyasha was up and grabbing on to Kagome's arm. "Kagome...?"   
  
Kagome sighed and looked up into his eyes, "If you're so worried about it, why don't you just come home with me? I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind you coming along."   
  
InuYasha paused, letting go of Kagome's arm. "You want me to come with you?" He asked. He had to admit, he was surprised. She actually wanted him to go on a family trip with them? Kagome smiled and nodded, "Sure, it'll be fun."   
  
"Feh!...Alright, I'll go." Kagome squealed and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the well. InuYasha felt a slight blush come to his cheeks as Shippo snickered. Running over, Shippo gave Kagome a hug, then grinned at InuYasha. "Have fun you two! Come back soon!"   
  
"Bye Shippo, see you in a week! Tell Miroku, Sango, and Kaede we said goodbye, alright?" Kagome smiled, giving him a wave as she jumped into the well, dragging InuYasha behind her.  
  
Shippo chuckled and bounded off, heading back to the village. Hopefully Kagome would remember to bring him back something sweet when she returned.   
  
  
  
In a Museum in the middle of Domino City, a young woman was startled as she ran into a young man dressed in tan and white.   
  
"Shadi. What are you doing here?" Isis met the young man's gaze. Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw what was in his hands. "It can't be!"   
  
Shadi nodded, a frown appearing on his face, "It's true. Another Sennen item has been found."   
  
"But how? I thought there were only seven." Isis took the bracelet from Shadi's hands. It was about three to four inches high and had the eye of horus just as the other Sennen items did.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I believe that the Pharaoh should know about this." Shadi replied. Nodding, Isis began leading the way to the nearest phone.   
  
  
  
Atemu yawned, stretching as he opened his eyes. Looking down, he noticed his aibou still sleeping, curled up against his chest. He smiled as he gently pushed a bang away from Yugi's eyes, staring fondly at the young man beside him.   
  
Feeling a hand on his face, Yugi opened sleepy violet eyes, meeting the loving gaze of his dark. "G'morning Yami." Yugi yawned. Sure, Yugi knew Yami's real name now, but "Yami" just seemed more personal, that and the fact that he had grown so used to calling his darker half that.  
  
Atemu smiled, "Good morning Aibou."   
  
Just as Atemu was bending down to give his koi a kiss, the phone ran. Grumbling, Yugi reached over, picking up the phone. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Yugi!"   
  
"Isis?" Atemu frowned, watching his aibou's face. Suddenly, Yugi handed the phone over to him. "Isis wants to talk to you."   
  
"My Pharaoh, something has been found and we believe that you should see it." Isis' voice rang out over the line.   
  
"We?"   
  
"Yes, Shadi is here as well."  
  
If Shadi was there, it couldn't be good. "We'll be there shortly." Atemu announced and bid farewell.   
  
Yugi frowned, "What was that about?"   
  
"Isis said that something has been found that she wants us to see. Better get dressed, Aibou. We're supposed to meet her and Shadi at the museum."   
  
As Yugi crawled out of bed and headed towards the shower, Atemu sighed. What in the name of Ra was about to happen to them now? Time would only tell.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Cherry-san, glad you like it so far and the first chapter was supposed to be kinda short, sort of an introduction so to speak. *G* I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer! ^_^ To all of my other reviewers, thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking it so far!  
  
Disclaimer - Yada Yada, I don't own anything! Well, except the plot! Do you really think I would have let Yami leave if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh?!?!? Ok....enough of that.....  
  
I'm sorry about Yugi and Ryou's question but any InuYasha fan had to see it coming! Besides, I just had to throw it in! *EG*   
  
Now, on to the story! ^_^   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Once dressed, Yami and hikari headed downstairs. Just as Yugi bounded down the last step, he crashed headfirst into someone. This, in turn, started a sort of domino effect. Yugi fell forward, grabbing onto said person, who fell backwards into the person behind them, knocking them down to the floor. Jii-chan stood to the side, chuckling softly as Atemu finished coming down the stairs, raising an eyebrow at his aibou's predicament.   
  
Needless to say, a certain hanyou wasn't exactly amused at the moment.   
  
Kagome had been at the bottom of the stairs, InuYasha following behind. After being greeted by Jii-chan, he had told them that Yugi was upstairs. Eager to see her cousin, Kagome had just started up when Yugi had come hurtling down, crashing into her, knocking her into InuYasha and sending all three of them to the floor, Kagome on top of InuYasha and Yugi on top of them both.  
  
"Oy, wench, get off of me!" Inuyasha grumbled as Atemu reached down to help Yugi off. As soon as Kagome was up, she was instantly glomped.   
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome giggled and hugged Yugi back, "Ohayo to you too Yugi-chan."  
  
Meanwhile, Atemu and InuYasha were eyeing one another over. Each seemed to be able to sense that neither were exactly what they appeared. InuYasha was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt, a black baseball cap on his head, covering his ears. Just as Yugi was about to introduce everyone, the front door slammed open and in walked Yami Bakura and his hikari.   
  
"Hey baka Pharaoh, where you at?"   
  
"Pharaoh?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow, glancing back and forth between the two yamis. Ryou looked sheepishly at Yugi, shrugging his shoulders, "Gomen, Yugi."   
  
Suddenly, the tomb robber spotted the Inu-Hanyou. "You're not human!" He growled. InuYasha and Kagome both blinked as Ryou just groaned.   
  
"Neither are you!" InuYasha growled back, sniffing, then turned to Atemu. "He isn't either!"   
  
Kagome and Yugi both groaned at the same time. This was gonna take a lot of explaining. Jii-chan came to the rescue as he sat everyone down. "You still have a little bit of time before you need to get to the museum, so, let's get some things cleared up here." (How did Jii-chan know about the museum? Easy, Jii-chan knows everything! o.O)  
  
With that, each began telling their story.........  
  
  
  
A short while later, things had finally been explained, an occasional question being asked here and there. InuYasha and Kagome now knew about the Sennen items and a bit about the two ancient egyptian spirits sitting with them while everyone else knew about the half demon and the sacred jewel. InuYasha had removed his cap while he and Kagome were explaining which soon brought about another question. One from the two hikaris. Yugi was the one to voice it.   
  
"InuYasha-kun?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"C...can we touch your ears? Onegai?" Yugi asked, pulling the famous puppy-dog eyes. Ryou was behind him, his own in effect. InuYasha fell over anime style. "What is it with my ears?!?" Kagome sat next to him, giggling.   
  
"Feh! Fine, go ahead." Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms and leaning his head down so Yugi and Ryou would be able to reach. The boys just grinned and reached over, carefully rubbing their fingers across Inuyasha's ears. The two yamis just looked at one another shaking their heads, smirks on each of their faces.   
  
Once that was out of his aibou' system, Atemu glanced at the clock, "Aibou, we need to get to the museum." Yugi nodded as Bakura spoke up. "That's what we came here, I'm sensing another item."   
  
Atemu nodded, answering the other yami, "Isis said something about it and asked us to come to the museum."   
  
"Well, we're coming too." The tomb robber replied. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand, pulling him up. "So are we."  
  
With that, they headed out the door, "Bye Jii-chan! We'll be back later." Yugi called as he was pushed out the door.   
  
Jii-chan just chuckled and shook his head. First ancient spirits and now dog demons. Could his family get anymore strange?  
  
  
  
Arriving at the museum, Isis greeted then at the entrance, leading them inside. She led them all to a back room, Shadi entering a few minutes later, holding something covered in a cloth. Walking over to the Pharaoh, he handed the object to him.   
  
Atemu uncovered the object, exposing the bracelet. The bracelet seemed pretty ordinary, except for the eye indicating that it was indeed a sennen item.   
  
"I wonder what it does?" Yugi remarked, peeping over his dark's shoulder to look at the item. Kagome came up to the other side of Atemu, looking at it as well.   
  
Bakura walked over and took the item out of Atemu's hand, sliding it onto his wrist. The bracelet slid all the way down to his elbow as he grabbed it and slid it back off,. The others looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Nani? It was worth a shot." He smirked. Shrugging, he handed the item over to Kagome. Suddenly, the bracelet began to glow. Frowning gently, she examined it. Suddenly, the item slipped down onto her wrist, except, instead of sliding down like it had with Bakura, it seemed to shrink in size, until it fit her wrist perfectly.   
  
As they watched, Kagome's eyes glazed over and her legs gave out from under her. InuYasha was by her side in a flash, catching her before she hit the ground. Frantically, he waved a hand infront of her face, getting no response. InuYasha looked to Atemu, "What the hell is going on?"   
  
Atemu and Bakura both frowned. "It's as if she went into a soul room." Atemu explained.  
  
"Then that would mean..." Ryou looked at his counterpart as Bakura finished his sentence, "We have another yami in our midst."   
  
  
  
Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Where was she? Taking a look around, she was in a room that looked almost like her room at home. Getting up from the bed that she was on, she noticed a door. Heading over to it, she opened it and stepped outside.   
  
Across from the door she had come out of, another door stood. The door was solid gold with the sennen eye etched in silver and black upon it. Heistantly, Kagome reached for the door, letting out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Just as she reached for the door, it opened, beckoning for her to enter.   
  
Kagome stepped inside of the room and gasped at what she saw. The room was beautiful, the walls etched in silver and gold. A huge bed with drapes adorned the middle of the room. The room looked like something you would find in an egyptian palace.   
  
Just as she was about to venture further, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and had to stiffle a scream as she turned around to face her foe. She was in for a shock.   
  
A young woman stood before her and it was like looking into a mirror. Kagome was sort of used to it, what with Kikyo and all, but this was just down right eerie. At least Kikyo and her had somewhat slight differences. The only difference between this woman and her was the fact the woman's hair was about an inch longer and wavy and her eyes were a startling crimson. The same color as Yami Yugi's. Kagome realized. The other difference was that this woman was also dressed in egyptian clothes. A long dress adorned her frame, bracelets along each arm and a golden bangle encircling her head. The first word that came to Kagome's mind was royalty.   
  
"Do not be afraid young one." The woman said, a soft smile appearing on her face, "I mean you no harm."   
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked. "Where am I?"   
  
The woman chuckled and took Kagome's hand. "I will tell you all that you would like to know. But first, I would assume you would like to go somewhere more comfortable?" With Kagome's nod, a sudden bright light flashed before Kagome's eyes. Blinking she looked up into the amber eyes of a very worried hanyou. Suddenly, another flash filled the room and a collective gasp filled the room. The woman appeared standing next to InuYasha and Kagome.   
  
As the woman looked around her, her eyes met Atemu's. Both pairs of crimson widened.   
  
"Atemu?!?!"   
  
Atemu blinked, "Karoma?!?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna!  
  
Finally another chapter. Yay! :) This chapter explains a bit about Karoma's past. None of this is actually factual (actually based on how the the series or the mangas actually went) so don't even ask. It's all a product of my warped imagination! ;)   
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or InuYasha!   
  
Now on to the story..................  
  
  
  
Spiritual Awakening   
  
Part III   
  
Atemu?!?!  
  
Karoma?!?  
  
"By Ra!" Karoma whispered. Concentrating for a moment, her form became more solid. She than moved forward embracing Atemu. Atemu returned the embrace then pushed her back, still holding her by the shoulders.   
  
"How?"   
  
Karoma smiled, "It is a long story my cousin, one that I will explain shortly."   
  
InuYasha was looking back and forth from Kagome in his arms to her double standing next to the pharaoh, his mouth hanging slightly open. The others in the room didn't look much better. Yugi was the first to speak, well, at least a part of Yugi.   
  
*growl*   
  
Yugi blushed as chuckles echoed throughout the room, lightening the mood. "Gomen minna." Atemu walked over to his hikari and put his arm around his shoulders. "Well, I think my aibou has decided for us all. Let's head back to the gameshop and grab something to eat, then Karoma can explain everything." Mutual nods and okays echoed throughout the room when suddenly Bakura spoke up.   
  
"Hey princess..."  
  
"Tomb robber?" Karoma turned towards him, an eyebrow raised. Bakura muttered something under his breath about it "running in the family" that got him elbowed by his hikari.   
  
"You might want to change." Bakura explained. Karoma looked down at herself then nodded. She was likely to draw attention to herself dressed as she was. Within a flash of light, Karoma disappeared into the bracelet, then reappeared dressed identically to Kagome. Luckily Kagome was wearing jeans and a lavender blouse and not her normal school uniform. InuYasha groaned, rubbing his temples. Two Kagomes, just what he needed. All he knew was that the "sit" command had better not work for her too!  
  
  
  
"Jii-chan, we're home!" Yugi called as everyone made their way into the Kame gameshop. Jii-chan greeted them as they entered, smiling a hello at Shadi, Isis, and Karoma. Yugi, Ryou, and Jii-chan all sat to work in the kitchen and soon food was sat infront of everyone. Once that had been taken care of, everyone piled into the front room, making themselves comfortable on couches, chairs, and the floor. Introductions were made then all eyes turned towards Karoma.  
  
Karoma closed her eyes, bringing memories forward that she would have rather not. "It all started just after Atemu's spirit was put into the sennen puzzle. Seth took over for awhile and surprisingly, he ruled justly and fairly."   
  
Atemu's eyebrow raised as Karoma let out a soft giggle, "I think Jono had something to do with it, though Seth was never one to admit it. Anyways, all was well until HE showed up."   
  
"Who's he?" Yugi asked, crawling over to settle into his yami's lap. Atemu's arms settled comfortably around Yugi's waist as they all waited for Karoma to continue her story.   
  
"Pasekhonsu." Karoma continued, "He was a tyrant. Seth didn't stand a chance against him or his followers and was quickly overthrown. Anyone that opposed him was quickly put to death. Jono, Simon, and Teana died trying to help."   
  
Atemu and Bakura let out soft growls as Karoma wiped a few tears away. Kagome rose and went to sit beside the female yami, wrapping her arms around her in a comforting hug. Placing a hand on Kagome's arm, she continued, "Once he was in power, Pakekhonsu came to me, asking me to become his bride and to bear him an heir. When I refused him, he brought my mother and father forth and had them killed right before my eyes."  
  
"Bastard." InuYasha growled. Kagome, Yugi, Isis, and Ryou had tears streaming down their faces while the others just looked absolutely furious.   
  
"If I would have known...." Atemu began. Karoma just shook her head, "You had other responsibilities and no one could have known that it was going to happen."   
  
"So how were you able to escape?"" Ryou asked. A small smile appeared on Karoma's face, "Seth."   
  
"Seth?!?!?"   
  
"Yes. He didn't want to see the same thing happen to me that had happened to the others nor did he want to see me as a bride for Pasekhonsu, so he searched and found a spell."  
  
"The same spell used for the sennen items." Isis supplied as Karoma nodded. "My body would perish but my spirit would remain, sealed inside of the bracelet. So, on the night of the next full moon, we performed the spell. I still have the dagger we used." Concentrating, a small golden dagger appeared in Karoma's hands. Around the handle of the dagger, two dragons were entertwined, one suspiciously looking like the blue eyes white dragon while the other looked like the red eyes black dragon.   
  
"It was a present from Seth and Jono, before everything happened." The others all gathered around, passing the dagger carefully between each other, "It's beautiful." Shadi commented.   
  
"And worth quite a penny." Bakura grinned, getting him an elbow in the ribs from Ryou. Once the dagger was back in Karoma's possession, she continued.   
  
"I plunged the dagger into my chest as Seth performed the spell. I've been sealed inside of the bracelet ever since, well, until Kagome donned the bracelet that is." Karoma smiled gently at Kagome, "Thank you."   
  
Kagome nodded, a smile appearing on her face as well, "You're very welcome."   
  
"So have you tried the mind-link yet?" Yugi grinned. Karoma shook her head as Kagome just looked confused, "Mind-link?"   
  
//He's talking about this, my hikari.//  
  
Kagome just blinked, her mouth dropping open, "How....?"   
  
All of the yamis and hikaris let out a laugh at that. "It takes a bit to get used to." Ryou explained, "All you have to do is concentrate your thoughts on your yami and you'll be able to communicate with them."   
  
/Like this?/ Kagome experimented.  
  
//I think you've got it.// Karoma smiled, squeezing her aibou's hand. Kagome just nodded, this was definitely going to take some getting used to.   
  
"Well, we know what happened to Seth afterwards, but what happened to Pasekhonsu?" Atemu asked, turning towards his cousin. Karoma just shook her head, "I'm not really sure.....you know what happened to Seth?"   
  
"Seth was reincarnated into Seto Kaiba." Atemu explained, "I'm sure you'll see him around."   
  
"But if Seth was reincarnated......." InuYasha started.  
  
"Wouldn't Pasekhonsu be as well?" Kagome finished. Both met each other's eyes and frowned. They had had enough trouble already with incarnations. Isis and Shadi both nodded, "That could explain why the bracelet was found." Shadi explained.   
  
"Do you think he'll try to take over, the same way he did with Egypt?" Yugi asked. Shadi nodded solemnly. "I believe he may try."   
  
"So we have another psycho hell-bent on trying to take over the world." Atemu sighed. There was a pregnant pause, then suddenly.....  
  
"Why's everyone looking at me?!?!" Bakura scowled as everyone else in the room burst out in laughter.   
  
Yugi shrugged and then smiled, "Oh well, here we go again!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!  
  
Here's the next chapter. Same thing as before, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or InuYasha!   
  
Yami/Hikari listing -   
  
(Kagome to Karoma)  
  
((Karoma to Kagome))  
  
Ryou to Bakura  
  
Bakura to Ryou  
  
/Yugi to Yami(Atemu)/  
  
(Atemu)Yami to Yugi  
  
Now, on to the story.........................  
  
"Spiritual Awakening"  
  
Part IV   
  
Isis and Shadi had headed home, promising to keep in contact if anything came up. The room sat in silence until....  
  
"I will not get hurt!"   
  
"Yes, you will. When we hear something, you're staying here!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"   
  
The rest of the group watched on in amusement as Kagome and InuYasha went at each other.   
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"Oh sh....."  
  
"**SIT**!!!"   
  
InuYasha went crashing to the floor as Kagome stormed off up the stairs. Yugi crawled out of Atemu's lap and headed up after his cousin. InuYasha got up with a growl and headed outside.   
  
((Kagome?))   
  
(**WHAT**?) Karoma blinked at the tone of her hikari. Perhaps it would be better to let her cool down some and let Yugi handle her.   
  
((Nevermind))  
  
(.....)  
  
With a shrug, Karoma got up and decided to check on InuYasha. Heading outside, she spotted him in one of the trees next to the gameshop.   
  
"InuYasha?"   
  
"**WHAT**?"   
  
Karoma blinked again and realized where Kagome had gotten it from. She sighed and looked up at him, "Care to talk about it?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You really should tell my aibou how you feel about her."   
  
InuYasha almost fell out of the tree as he glared down at the smirking princess. How in the seven hells could she tell that. "I do not like her like that."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"I don't." Inuyasha replied again, his cheeks beginning to color.   
  
"Sure you don't."   
  
"Feh!...Stupid wench!"   
  
Karoma raised an eyebrow and just to try it out, muttered _sit_ under her breath. The rosary around InuYasha's neck suddenly flashed and he went plummeting to the ground.   
  
Karoma chuckled softly and headed back into the gameshop as InuYasha began to curse once more, muttering about now there was two stupid wenches to torment him. Bakura peeped his head out just as InuYasha was beginning to rise. Meeting the hanyou's eyes, he gave him a smirk, "Guess I should have warned you about the princess' temper. She can be a real bitch when she wants to be."   
  
InuYasha rubbed his head, "Now you tell me."   
  
  
  
Pushing the door open, Yugi walked in to find Kagome sitting on the bed, sobbing softly, "Kag?"   
  
Kagome looked up at him, sniffling. "Oh Yugi, why won't InuYasha realize that I can take care of myself?"   
  
Yugi hopped up on the bed and wrapped Kagome in a friendly hug. "He just cares about you, that's all."   
  
Kagome frowned, "No he doesn't. He just thinks of me as his Shikon detector, nothing more. If something happened to me, then he'd have a hard time finding the rest of the jewel shards."   
  
"That's not true at all Kagome, I think of you as more than a Shikon detector. A lot more."   
  
Kagome and Yugi both looked up to find an embarrassed InuYasha being pushed into the room by three smirking yamis and one smirking hikari. Atemu and Karoma had him by each arm while Bakura and Ryou were pushing him from the back.   
  
"B..but."   
  
"Kagome," InuYasha sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I'd never forgive myself......."   
  
The hikaris and Karoma all sighed, watching intently as Atemu and Bakura just shook their heads. Atemu grabbed Yugi and Karoma as Bakura grabbed Ryou and ushered them out of the room.   
  
"**Atem**!"  
  
"**Mou Hitori no Boku**!"   
  
"**Bakura**!"   
  
Karoma, Yugi, and Ryou all pouted and glared at the two male yamis. Just when it was starting to get good too......  
  
As they headed down the stairs, Karoma smirked. It would just be twenty questions for her hikari later!  
  
  
  
InuYasha walked over and sat next to Kagome, taking her hands into his, "Kagome, I........"   
  
Kagome frowned, looking up at Inuyasha with tear filled eyes, "You don't just think of me as a shard detector?"   
  
"No, not at all.....Kagome, I...." InuYasha frowned, "Damnit, I'm just no good at this." With that, InuYasha bent forward and met Kagome's lips with his own. Suddenly, two loud male cheers came through the door as it suddenly flew open, Bakura falling on top of Atemu. Kagome and InuYasha quickly separated, both turning a bright red. InuYasha glared at the pharaoh and tomb robber.   
  
"Uh-oh."   
  
"Get off of me tomb robber!"   
  
"Forget that pharaoh, I think we're in trouble."   
  
"You bet you are!"   
  
Karoma, Yugi, and Ryou stood above them, hands on their hips. Karoma and Yugi had a scowl on their faces while Ryou was just frowning.  
  
"You made us leave and now look at you two. We only have one thing to say to you." Yugi replied, an evil grin beginning to make it's way on his face. The resemblance to his yami was uncanny. Both Atemu and Bakura gulped.   
  
"Blackmail!!" All three grinned as Yugi stepped to the side and Suguroku stepped forward, camera in hand and shot a couple of pictures of the two. He chuckled and took off down the stairs. InuYasha sat smirking while Kagome was trying unsuccessfully to hide her giggles behind her hand.   
  
Bakura and Atemu both looked at each other and groaned, thinking the same thing, 'Oh Ra!' 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all!  
  
I swear I didn't fall off the face of the earth! G It's just been so busy here, haven't really had that much time to write. But, hopefully now that will change. :) Kitsune-chan, thanks for the plushies! Now, I have a question to ask of all of you? Would you like a lemon somewhere in this? Remember, this will be my first and if it's really bad, it'll be all your faults for making me write it. **G** Just kidding! Seriously, if so, who would you like it to be? YamiXYugi, BakuraXRyou, InuYashaXKagome SetoXJou? (Yes, I will try Yaoi also) It'll have to be posted on Mediaminer or adultfanfiction since we know how gets about that but I'm willing to _try_ writing one if you would like. Let me know in your reviews. :) Anyways, now on to the story!..................  
  
I do not own InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Yami/Hikari listing -   
  
(Kagome to Karoma)  
  
((Karoma to Kagome))  
  
Ryou to Bakura  
  
Bakura to Ryou  
  
/Yugi to Yami(Atemu)/  
  
(Atemu)Yami to Yugi  
  
Dictionary -   
  
Aibou - Partner   
  
Mou Hitori no Boku - The other me  
  
Baka - Idiot   
  
Hikari - Light   
  
Yami - Dark   
  
Gomen - Sorry   
  
"Spiritual Awakening"   
  
Part V  
  
"Aibou!...."   
  
"Forget it Yami, you're not getting those pictures!"   
  
Atemu pouted as Yugi glanced back at him. Yugi had to stiffle a giggle at the normal serious pharaoh reduced to pouting. Suddenly a loud squeal interrupted the two.   
  
"You two are so cute together!" Karoma grinned as InuYasha and Kagome both walked into the room, blushes apparent on both of their faces. InuYasha kept muttering something about stupid wenches and why did he have to get stuck with this one as he went to sit on the nearest chair.   
  
Kagome just shook her head at her yami, a small smile on her face. Suddenly, the gameshop door burst open, a blonde head appearing soon followed by a brunette. Said brunette was limping and had blood running down the side of his face. A deep gash could be seen peeping out from under his bangs. "Yug!"   
  
Yugi immediately ran over as Atemu went to get the medical kit. "Jou, what happened?"   
  
Seto let out a soft growl answering for the blonde. "We were heading over here when some baka jumped us...." As Seto was explaining, Yami returned with the medical kit, pulling bandages and antiseptic out and handing them to Jou.   
  
"He kept demanding that we tell him where Yugi's cousin was." Kagome let out a small gasp as Karoma stepped forward with a frown. Both Jou and Seto blinked, looking at the _twin_ girls. "Damnit!" Karoma growled as she looked over at her hikari. "Pasekhonsu must think that Kagome is me."  
  
Atemu nodded, "He probably thinks that you were reincarnated into Kagome. He doesn't realize that you're actually still alive...well, so to speak." Atemu smirked.   
  
"And now he wants Kagome cause he thinks that she's Karoma." Ryou finished as he entered the room with Bakura on his heels.   
  
"Well, he's not getting either one of them!" A growl was heard. Jou and Seto both turned to look, eyes widening as they finally noticed a certain dog-earred figure sitting on the chair a few feet away from them.   
  
"Um..wha?...How?" Jou stuttered as he actually took a good look around the room. Yugi just chuckled and sat his best friend down. "Well, it's kinda like this....."   
  
After a very lengthy explanation, Jou and Seto were finally caught up, even though Seto was exactly amused with finding out about more egyptian rubbish and now he had to deal with youkai being real too. He had to admit though, he had a certain deju-vu feeling around Karoma, as if he knew her but just couldn't remember how. Seto shook his head clearing his thoughts. "We have to do something soon, he has Mokuba!"   
  
"**WHAT?!"**   
  
All eyes turned towards Seto has he looked up, fire in his eyes. "The bastard has Mokuba and if he hurts him in anyway..."   
  
"Well, he's not getting Kagome or Karoma for that matter!"   
  
"Inu..." Kagome glanced at him, a scowl on her face. "We'll do what we need to to help out."   
  
"I'm not letting either of you...."   
  
"**InuYasha**!"   
  
Karoma stepped in. "We need to help rescue Seto's brother. I assure you, I will not allow my hikari to be hurt."   
  
"You're damn straight she won't, because I'm not letting her go." InuYasha growled, grabbing Karoma's arm. "I'm not letting you go either, it's too dangerous."   
  
"Damnit, InuYasha, I'm already dead! And do you really think I would let anything happen to Kagome?!?"   
  
"I don't care! You still have a body and you CAN get hurt and I sure as hell ain't lettin' Kagome get hurt!"  
  
"I will not let Kagome get hurt and that is the end of this discussion!" Karoma growled, sennen eye blazing on her forehead. Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how lucky you just were dog-boy."   
  
InuYasha feh'd and sat down. "Why?"   
  
"My cousin could have easily sent you to the shadow realm." Atemu replied, glancing at the way Karoma went.   
  
Yugi nodded, walking over to his aibou. "You really upset her. Normally the sennen eye doesn't appear on a yami's forehead unless they're really mad or upset about something. It probably took a lot for her not to send you there."   
  
InuYasha sighed, "I really didn't mean to. I just don't want to see Kagome or her hurt."   
  
Kagome came over and hugged him gently. "You just went about showing her that you care the wrong way. Just say you're sorry. I'm sure she'll understand."   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Kagome gave him a gentle push. "Go on."   
  
"Keh....fine." InuYasha frowned and headed the way Karoma had disappeared to. The rest of the gang settled down, beginning to discuss plans on what to do next.

InuYasha entered the kitchen to find Karoma sitting at the table. Walking over he pulled out a chair and sat out infront of her.   
  
"Karoma.."   
  
"What do you want? Come to tell me I can't take care of my aibou somemore?" Karoma scowled.   
  
InuYasha frowned, "That's not what I meant at all. I think you are perfectly able to take care of Kagome and yourself. But from what you were saying about this creep, it sounds like he would take great pleasure in hurting you and Kagome. I'm not going to sit here and watch that happen!"   
  
"I didn't say that you had to sit and.....oops." A loud crash and muffled cursing was heard as Inuyasha's face met the ground. Karoma winced and looked down, an apologetic expression on her face. "Gomen."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." InuYasha grumbled as he got back into his chair. Karoma looked into his face, her head cocked to the side. "I understand about my aibou, but why do you care so much if I'm hurt or not?"   
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow, a scowl appearing on his face. "I care about you too wench. Don't get me wrong, I don't care about you in the same way that I do Kagome but I still do care."   
  
"Oh?" Karoma gave him a small smile as InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, you kinda remind me of an annoying sister."   
  
"**Annoying?!?**!"   
  
"Yeah...annoy...why are you looking at me like that?" InuYasha slowly began to get up as he noticed the tick behind Karoma's right eye.   
  
"**I'll show you annoying**!!"   
  
Muttering an _oh shit what have I done now_, InuYasha began walking very fast towards the door. Karoma grinned evilly as she began to follow, maybe sending a certain someone to the shadow realm would be a good idea after all. 


End file.
